The present invention relates to a display device. The invention is applicable to, for example, display devices of the RGBW method.
In a liquid crystal display device, white-display brightness is determined by brightness of its backlight and transmissivity of its liquid crystals. Since improving the backlight brightness leads to an increase in power consumption, improving the transmissivity of liquid crystals, if possible, is desirable. As an example of the method for implementing a white peak display with the white brightness enhanced by substantially improving the liquid-crystal transmissivity, there is a case, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-010753, in which white pixels are used in addition to the three primary colors of red, green and blue to achieve improvement of the transmissivity characteristic without increasing the power consumption. That is, the display device is made up from pixel groups having four sub-pixels of red, green, blue and white.